We Will Meet Again
by AK1028
Summary: Finally in Cerulean City; Barry, Paul, and Ranee get some good news and some bad news. But when Barry decides to leave for Unova, will things ever be the same between Barry, Paul, and Ranee? Find out here! Shippings: Pokeshipping and Locketshipping. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.


**We Will Meet Again**

On the road to Cerulean City to their friends Ash and Misty, we find Barry, Paul, and Ranee just entering the city….

* * *

(Barry, Paul, and Ranee enter the city.)

Paul: Cerulean City. Man, it's been a long time since I've been here.

(Girls scream and run by them.)

Ranee: What was that all about?

Barry: Search me. Why don't you head towards the gym and I'll meet you there.

Paul: Where are you going?

Barry: Cerulean Point to meet Sandra. If I come back tomorrow, that means she did and if I come back right away, that means she didn't.

(Barry runs off.)

Ranee: Did that make sense to you?

Paul: Nope. Did Barry ever make any sense?

Ranee: No.

Paul: Come on, let's head to the gym. I want to tell Ash our news.

Ranee: Right behind you. (They towards the gym. They get there.) Are you sure this is it?

Paul: I think so… It's been so long since I been here. (They go in.) Hello? Is anyone here?

Ash: (He comes in and has a towel in front of his face.) Sorry, the gym is closed… (He takes off the towel and sees them.) Paul and Ranee?

Pikachu: (It also comes in.) Pika!

Paul: It's great to see you, Ash! (The friends hug and stop.) Surprised to see us?

Ash: Very, what are you guys doing here?

Ranee: Barry dragged us here to talk to his friend Sandra but we've got something to tell you. Paul and I are getting married!

Pikachu: (It smiles.) Pika!

Ash: Hey, that's great news!

Paul: Where's Misty?

Ranee: She is here, isn't she?

Pikachu: Pika.

Ash: Actually, no. She had a doctor's appointment today. But, she wouldn't tell me why….

Paul: Anyways, why didn't you tell us that you were related to Sir Aaron?

Ranee: We went to Cameron Palace on our way here and Lady Ilene told us about you being the decent of Sir Aaron.

Pikachu: Pika, pika.

Ash: Pikachu is right. I'm actually the reincarnation of him. I guess I was wrapped up in beating you, Paul, that I put it out of my mind. But, I did manage to control it. Don't know how I did, though…

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Paul: Wow, I had no idea. Well, once Barry gets here, he's going to fine you big.

Ranee: But, what's with all the screaming girls we saw when we first got here?

Ash: Oh, that. Well, there is a big movie star in town. Ritchie! He became a big movie star and the girls are all over him.

Pikachu: Pika, pika.

Paul: Ritchie, the rival of yours that also has a Pikachu? That's hard to believe.

Ranee: (Misty comes in. Paul and Ranee turn to her.) Hey, Misty!

Misty: Hey, guys! To what do we owe this honor?

Ash: They are getting married!

Pikachu: Pika, pika!

Misty: Hey, that's great news!

Paul: Ash said that you had a doctor's appointment to go to.

Ranee: Is everything okay?

Misty: (She turns a bright red.) Better than okay Ash, (he comes over to her) we're having a baby!

Ash: (He's shocked as are Paul and Ranee.) What?

Paul: Congratulations, Mr. Ketchum, you are going to be a father.

Ranee: That's great news!

Pikachu: Pika, pika!

Misty: Sorry I had to say it before I burst.

Ash: I love you.

(They kiss passionately.)

Paul: (He whispers to Ranee.) Where have we seen this before?

Ranee: (She blushes and whispers back.) Not here.

Pikachu: Pika?

Misty: (They break out of their kiss.) Did you say something, Paul?

Paul: (He turns a bright red.) Uh, nope. (Barry comes in with a long face.) Barry, what's wrong?

Barry: Love stinks.

(Barry heads towards upstairs.)

Ash: Looks like Sandra rejected him.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Ranee: I'll talk to him. (She goes after Barry. She catches up with Barry.) Barry, I'm so sorry.

Barry: I always thought she was the one. The right one for me but guess I was wrong. _'We're not to be'_, she says. She likes that movie star-Ash's old friend!

Ranee: Ritchie?

Barry: That's him. But, I've decided to put her out of my mind.

Ranee: Good for you, Barry.

Barry: I'm going to Isshu to become a great Pokémon trainer-the best the world has ever seen. Look out world! Here comes Barry Jun-future Pokémon master!

Ranee: That's the spirit, Barry! And who knows-maybe you will find miss right there.

Barry: Of course that means that I'll have to leave first thing.

Ranee: (She is a little disappointed.) Oh, I see.

Barry: Huh? What's the matter?

Ranee: I'm happy for you Barry but I'm going to miss you.

Barry: I'm going to miss you too. I'll make you proud of me.

Ranee: I'm already proud, Barry.

Barry: That means a lot. But, before I go, I just want to ask, why didn't you tell me about your engagement?

Ranee: (She perks up. Paul is in the shadows.) You know about that? But, Paul only said it to Ash, Misty, and my parents. He hasn't been able to…

Barry: Ranee, I saw it with my own two eyes when we were at Cameron Palace.

Ranee: Well, Paul did want to tell you but you kept running off at the worst time….

Barry: Sorry but I do appreciate you being there for me. You watch and see; I'll be the best!

Ranee: And you will be.

(Paul smiles as Barry and Ranee share a hug. The two of them brake of out their hug and the next morning, we are at the boat docks.)

* * *

Barry: I'm really going to miss you guys.

Ranee: Give us a call when you get there.

Barry: I'll do that.

Paul: When you come back, come our way and we'll have a rematch.

Barry: Whoa, you mean that?

Paul: Of course I do.

Ash: That goes double for me, Barry.

Pikachu: Pika!

Misty: Take care, Barry.

Barry: You too, Misty and make sure you take it easy.

Misty: I will.

Ash: Farewell Barry and best of luck.

Pikachu: Pika!

Barry: Thanks, Ash.

Paul: If you see my brother, tell him I said hi.

Barry: You bet. Take care of him, Ranee.

Ranee: As long as you take care of yourself, Barry.

Barry: I will. Bye, guys!

Girl: (She's a tall, twenty year old, long blonde hair, blue eyes, an orange blouse, blue jeans, a light blue backpack, and black running shoes. She bumps into Barry.) Oops, sorry.

Barry: (They both get up.) I'm going to fine you for that!

Girl: It wasn't my fault! You were in my way! I've got to get on that boat for Isshu before it leaves!

Barry: Aah! Me too!

Girl: Well, then what are we staying here for? Let's go!

Barry: (They start running off.)I'm Barry.

Summer: I'm Summer.

All: (Barry and Summer get on board. The boat sails off.) Where have we seen this before?

Later that day, Ash is in the playground where all of his Pokémon are together. Ash is training with Infernape and Pikachu.)

* * *

Ash: Okay, ready guys?

Pikachu: Pika!

Infernape: Infer!

Ash: Okay, here we go! (He makes an aura sphere and throws it at Infernape.) Mach Punch!

Infernape: Infer! (It uses Mach Punch to destroy the aura sphere.) Infernape!

Pikachu: (It gives Infernape thumbs up.) Pika!

Ash: Great job, Infernape. (Paul comes over and he turns to Paul.) Paul.

Pikachu: Pika!

Infernape: In fern!

(Infernape runs over and tackles Paul down to the ground and starts tickling him.)

Paul: (In between laughs.) I know you're happy to see me, Infernape but can you stop tickling me, please? (Infernape stops tickling him and he gets up.) I think Infernape is a little too happy to see me.

Ash: Yeah, I noticed.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Infernape: (It rubs the back of its head.) Infernape.

Paul: I saw you using your aura. When did you perfect it?

Ash: Three years ago, it reacted during my last battle with Team Rocket. I somehow created a shield. I called Riley the next day to help me train.

Pikachu: Pika, pika.

Infernape: Infer!

Paul: Anyway, I've got some news. Mr. Santana, my boss, transferred me! I'm going to be president of the new Pokémon Stats, battle division-right here in Cerulean!

Ash: You mean you're going to be our neighbor?

Pikachu: Pika!

Infernape: In fern!

Paul: Looks like it. I've got to tell Ranee. She got transferred, too. (Ash grabs his arm.) Huh? Something wrong?

Ash: Ranee left.

Pikachu: Pika?

Infernape: Infer?

Paul: (He seems frantic.) W-what? W-why?

Ash: Relax. She went with Misty into town for something. Anyways, while we're waiting, do you want to battle?

Pikachu: Pika!

Infernape: Infernape!

Paul: (He's surprised.)Y-you want to battle?

Ash: Why not? We are friends but we are still rivals. Plus, I want to see if you stepped up your game.

Pikachu: Pika!

Infernape: Infernape!

Ash: So, what do you say? (Paul is awful quiet.) Paul? You okay?

Pikachu: Pikachu?

Infernape: Infernape! (Paul perks up.) Infer, in fern, infer!

Paul: (He understands Infernape.) I hear you Infernape. You want to my new battling style. (Infernape nods its head.) Okay, then. You're on, Ash.

Ash: Awesome! Now, that's the Paul I remember! (Paul goes a little distance away.) So, what Pokémon are you going to use?

Paul: (He gets out a ball and gets it ready.) You'll see. Drapion, stand-by for battle!

(Paul throws the ball and Drapion appears.)

Drapion: Draped!

Pikachu: Pika.

Infernape: Infer.

Ash: Okay, let's get it started. Infernape, Close Combat!

Infernape: Infernape!

(Close Combat is launched.)

Paul: Dodge it! (Drapion quickly dodges Close Combat.) Cross Poison!

Drapion: Draped!

(Cross Poison hits Infernape.)

Ash: You okay? (Infernape nods.) Good, Flamethrower!

Infernape: Infernape!

(Flamethrower hits Drapion.)

Paul: You okay, Drapion? (Drapion nods.) Good. Use Pin Missile!

Drapion: Draped!

(Pin Missile is launched.)

Ash: (He's thinking.) _Paul really has changed. His battling style is not at all what it used to be and he actually cares about his Pokémon now. Even Infernape sensed it._ (He speaks.) Infernape, Flame Wheel!

Infernape: Infernape!

(Flame Wheel hits Drapion-knocking into the Pin Missiles, destroying them, and then hitting Drapion.)

Paul: Quick, catch Infernape! (Drapion catches Infernape.) Poison Fang!

Drapion: Draped!

(Poison Fang gets close to Infernape.)

Ash: Quick, Flamethrower!

Infernape: Infer!

(Infernape's Flamethrower burns Drapion and knocks it out.)

Paul: (He goes over to Drapion.) Drapion, you okay?

Drapion: Draped.

Paul: (He sighs.) That's a relief. (Ash, Infernape, and Pikachu come over.) Infernape, you really have gotten strong since the last time I saw you.

Infernape: Infernape!

Ash: And you're Drapion is a lot stronger than at the Sinnoh league.

Pikachu: Pika, pika.

Paul: Thanks, we've done a lot of training. Right, buddy?

Drapion: Draped!

Infernape: In fern!

Ash: Infernape agrees. You've really have stepped up your game.

Paul: (He rubs the back of his neck.) Yeah, but I don't exactly have aura, you know.

Pikachu: Pika.

Infernape: Infer.

Drapion: Draped.

Paul: (He recalls Drapion.) Which reminds me, did you tell Misty about what happened at Cameron Palace?

Ash: (He looks rather guilty.) Yeah, I did.

Pikachu: Pika, pi.

Infernape: Infer.

Paul: She didn't take it well, huh?

Ash: No, she didn't. She cried for hours when I told her that was I dead and that I would sacrifice myself for the sake of the Pokémon, even though it meant… Well, you know.

Paul: Well, Lucario wasn't strong enough and you didn't exactly have any opinions, you know.

Ash: That is true. Anyways, I also told her your story.

Paul: How did she take that?

Ash: At first she thought I was making it up as I went along but then I showed her the soothe bell and the sweatband that you and Ranee gave me when we went our separate ways three years ago, she changed her mind.

Paul: Let me guess. You still have them don't you?

Ash: You know me so well.

Paul: Well, after all, you are like a brother to me-now.

Ash: Speaking of brothers how's Reggie?

Paul: He's actually still in the Isshu region. But, we did think he was coming home this one time. That was before we left. I will never forget when Barry came that day….

* * *

-Flashback-

(Paul, Ranee, and a few townsfolk-including Maylene are decorating the house.)

Ranee: Paul, the banner is off. You need to raise it more.

Paul: (He's on the ladder, holding the banner. He raises the banner.) Is here good?

Ranee: Perfect!

Paul: (He ties the banner to the pole, gets off the ladder, and admires his work.) Thanks, Ranee.

Maylene: I can't wait until Reggie gets here.

Ranee: Hey, where's Lucario?

Maylene: (Lucario comes in from out back.) Must've been training.

(Lucario grunts. Just then, the doorknob moves.)

Paul: He's early!

Ranee: Quick, Maylene! Turn out the lights!

Maylene: Check!

(Maylene turns out the lights. Someone comes in and they turn on the lights. It's Barry.)

All: Surprise!

Barry: How did guys know I was coming? You guys are psychic!

Paul: (Everyone groans and he goes over to Barry.) We weren't expecting you. We were expecting my brother.

Ranee: (The doorknob moves again.) Maybe that's him.

Maylene: I'll get the lights.

(Maylene turns out the lights again. Someone comes in and they turn on the lights. It's Ranee's parents.)

All: Surprise!

Mr. Katina: Oh, my.

Mrs. Katina: What a surprise!

(Everyone groans.)

Ranee: False alarm, everyone. It's just my parents.

Barry: I'm getting the sense that this you're first surprise party…

Paul: Gee, what was your first clue?

Maylene: (The phone rings.) Maybe that's him.

Paul: I got it. (He answers the phone.) Hello, Shinji residents?

Reggie: Paul, it's me. Put on the videophone.

Paul: (He puts on the videophone and Reggie is there.) Hey, Reggie. (He sees that Reggie is still in Isshu.) Hey, I thought you were coming home today!

Reggie: Slight change in plans, sorry. I won't be coming back for awhile but when I do, it will only be for a while. I'm thinking about moving out here. Oops, got to go! See you, Paul!

Paul: Reggie, wait! (Reggie has already hung up.) Moving-out there? But, I love being here. At least here I won't be away from my friends.

Barry: Well, I've got the perfect remedy for bad news! I have good news! My old friend Sandra wants me to meet her in Cerulean City.

Ranee: How is that the perfect remedy?

Maylene: Good question.

Barry: Because I want you two to come with me! What do you say?

Paul: I don't see why not. I mean, things can't get any worse.

(Mr. Santana comes in.)

Mr. Santana: Hello everyone! (He sees all of their long faces.) What's wrong?

Ranee: We thought Paul's older brother, Reggie, was coming home from Isshu but he isn't.

Barry: He is actually thinking about moving out there.

Paul: Everyone, this is my boss, Mr. Santana.

Maylene: A pleasure, I'm Maylene-the gym leader.

Mr. Santana: Oh, I know. Anyways, Paul, I want you to go Kanto to promote Pokémon Stats and see how our new location in Cerulean City is coming along.

Paul: Wait a minute Cerulean City?

Ranee: That's where Ash lives now!

Barry: What do you know? A double reason to go! So, what do you say?

Maylene: Wait a minute, Paul before you run off to the port, what about the house?

Mr. Katina: Well, we can watch over your house, Paul.

Paul: You sure Mr. Katina?

Mrs. Katina: We're sure.

Ranee: (She hugs her parents.) You guys are the best!

Barry: Next stop: Cerulean City!

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Ash: (He and Paul are laughing and stop.) Now, that's embarrassing.

Paul: You're telling me. Now we know the next time we throw a surprise party to make sure that the guest of honor actually shows up. (They both laugh again and stop.) But, I'm just glad things are finally falling into place.

Pikachu: Pika, pika.

Infernape: Infer!

Ash: But, from what it sounded like, you were taking a cue from me!

Paul: I guess I was. Man, do I feel silly.

Pikachu: Pika.

Infernape: Infernape!

Ash: Anyways, have you told Reggie about your engagement?

Paul: Haven't really gotten through to him but I will eventually. But, if he wants me to throw another surprise party, he has another thing coming.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Infernape: Infer.

Ash: (He laughs and stops.) Do not blame you.

Pikachu: Pika.

Infernape: Infer.

Paul: Do you think we will ever see all of our friends again?

Ash: If the fates allow it. For now, let's just focus on one thing at a time.

Paul: Good idea especially since you is going to be a father soon.

Infernape: Infernape?

Pikachu: Pika, pika!

Ash: Yup, pretty soon, there will be a new Ketchum in the family…. Ah! I've got to call my mom and let her know!

Paul: (Ash runs off.) The more things change, the more they stay the same.

Pikachu: Pika, pika!

Infernape: Infer.

(Paul and Pikachu head back in. Little do they know…...)

* * *

Voice: _Ash-a father? Seems hard to believe but I knew it would come eventually. As for them re-meeting their friends again, it shall be so soon. Giovanni will eventually remember me and then it will be up to Ash and his friends to stop the world from falling into chaos. I'm counting on you, Ash Ketchum. I shall see you in a year._

(Whoever it is flies off. Ash turns around and Paul and Pikachu are there.)

* * *

Pikachu: Pika?

Paul: Ash, you all right?

Ash: (He looks away.) Yeah, probably just the wind. (He thinks.) _It wasn't the wind. It was most defiantly Mewtwo. But, should I tell Misty or was I hearing things?_

Paul: I thought you were calling your mom. You sure you are okay?

Pikachu: Pika, pi?

Ash: Yeah. I'm okay. (He goes to the phone, leaving Paul and Pikachu behind.) I hope.

* * *

_End?_


End file.
